


Play in the Sheets

by livewhilewereyoung



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, First Time, M/M, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livewhilewereyoung/pseuds/livewhilewereyoung
Summary: Zayn and Louis have been dating for a while, and it's time to take it to the next level.





	Play in the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm migrating my fics from Wattpad to AO3 so this isn't new. This had been sitting in my Google Docs collecting dust so I thought I'd share it.
> 
> This is really just porn with plot, ha. Enjoy?

Louis was nervous as he was led towards the elevators, a hand on the small of his back as if to ease him along. The hand belonged to his boyfriend, Zayn.

Zayn was an artistic man, showed the kind of creativity that should be earning him millions. However, he stuck to his minimum wage job as a barista at a local coffee shop as he waited for that time to come. He was also very generous, a thing Louis had become quite smitten with. The man wore his heart on his sleeve most of the time. Louis could only look on in endearment.

They had met merely a year ago, only started to date six months into their friendship. They met at some stupid, seedy bar in London. Louis had intended to spend the night with his friends but they ditched him as soon as they spotted a fit bird or bloke to chat up.

Then in came Zayn, making a joke about how he's the only person he's seen all night looking like someone killed his cat. ( _He doesn't even own a cat!_ ) Initially Louis had been taken aback by it, but then they had started talking and they just...  _clicked_.

Fast forward a year later, they're nearly seven months into their relationship. It was safe to say the two of them were head over heels for one another. In the seven months of being together, they've only kissed and cuddled; maybe a hand job or blow job thrown in the mix. Never really actually going  ** _all the way_**.

It wasn't until a week prior that Zayn mentioned it. He made sure to let Louis know if he wasn't ready that it was okay and that there was no rush. The brunet had insisted that he did want it, that he did want to have sex with this man whom he has fallen madly in love with. Even if his parents wouldn't approve of it before marriage.

That led them to this moment right now, going up to Zayn's flat at some hour of the night. After a small dinner date Zayn had suggested that they go back to his; and who was he to turn down that obvious hint?

Now, Louis was nervous as hell but it didn't stop him from going up to Zayn's floor and straight to his flat. The room smells of cinnamon, like the candle Louis had given him months ago. It was just the slightest cold, what with the heater broken. Before he knew it, lips were on his as soon as the front door shut behind them. Every nervous thought was immediately forgotten in his mind as he focused solely on responding to the kiss.

Zayn's hands went and pressed into his lower back, fingertips kneading through the fabric of his shirt. His hands then moved to play with the hem of the other's shirt. Nimble fingers undone buttons that would get in the way of removing everything.

Then clothes were slowly beginning to be taken off, strewn across the floor. Each time they parted to get a shirt over their heads, their lips just went straight back to interlocking. Louis was slowly backed up down the hall to Zayn's bedroom, their shoes, socks, and trousers coming off.

The next second they were on his bed in a mess of limbs and connecting lips. Zayn on top of Louis, grinding his hips down so their crotches rubbed against each other for friction.  _Delicious friction_. Louis moaned into the kiss, Zayn swallowing his own in favor of a groan.

Louis' smaller hands gripped on Zayn's biceps, nibbling eagerly on his bottom lip to get the lad to open up. Zayn hadn't, smirking at the soft whine Louis let out in a plea. He grants his wish, but immediately fighting for dominance of the kiss and the firm sweep of his tongue wins it for him.

He always thought Louis was cute when he tried to be dominant.

Zayn stopped grinding their hips together and pulled away from his lips, ignoring the displeased noise from his boyfriend. His hands move to rest on the smaller man's hips. "You sure you want this?" He asks him, looking him in the eye.

Louis nods without hesitation. He didn't even need to think about it now. "Yes,  _fuck_... yes, Zayn,"

The other man seemed pleased with his answer and swooped forward to press their lips together in a sweet kiss. " ** _God_** , you're so beautiful," he mumbled against his lips, hands starting to move up and down his sides. His lips start trailing down his neck, sucking and licking at the soft skin.

His hands move to his chest, thumbs flicking over the smaller male's nipples to collect a gasp out of him. "And so reactive." He noted.

Louis flushed from his comments, little pretty noises of pleasure escaping his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut as Zayn's lips trailed lower to his clavicle. His teeth nibbled at the bone, sucking down on the flesh, and left pink marks that would later turn purple in their wake.

Zayn hummed along his skin as he lowered and lowered. His lips skimmed lightly across his stomach, breath hot across the slight pudge. That was always something he rather adored about the other male. He looked and felt  _real_. No matter what size he'd be, Zayn would still love him all the same. All that didn't matter.

"So fucking beautiful." He mumbled once more, biting gently on the skin that caused Louis to become antsy. Zayn could easily see the outline of Louis' erection through his boxers. His hands were still on his chest and he gave another teasing flick to the male's nipples, feeling the already hardened nubs against his calloused fingers.

Louis had taken in a sharp breath, a cuss word muttered beneath his breath at the tease. " _Zaaayn,_ " He whined out, struggling hard not to squirm. He was unbelievably hard in his boxers and wanted to get a hand on himself if all Zayn was gonna do was  **tease**.

Zayn shushes him with a bite to his skin. He lowered a hand to slip down the male's boxers and wrap a hand around his hard length, jerking his wrist to give pleasurable strokes. Louis is literally puddy beneath him, eyes fluttering shut with a bite to his bottom lip. It didn't do much to hush the moan that filters past his lips.

Zayn uses this as a distraction and opens his bedside drawer to pull out a bottle of lube and a condom. He's always been prepared, but he's never had a reason to use the condoms until now. He sets them on the bed beside himself and then he uses his free hand to start slipping Louis' boxers down. It went pretty easily, what with Louis lifting his hips up for Zayn.

Once those are discarded Zayn opens up the bottle and he squirts some lube onto his hand, then closing the bottle again. He rubs the substance between his fingers to spread it and warm it up a little before he's reaching a hand between Louis' raised thighs and lightly drummed his fingers along his crack. A single finger slips down and traces his rim before he slips it inside.

Louis' breath hitched from the intrusion but he makes himself relax, biting his lower lip once Zayn started to move it. A moan forces its way out of his mouth and his hips threaten to buckle forward from the strokes Zayn still gave to his hard length.

Eventually Zayn is able to slide in another finger and slowly open him up more. He left soft kisses on his torso when he hears him whimper, praising him on how good he was doing. Soon a third finger follows and Zayn has stopped stroking Louis' length, letting him rock back on his fingers instead. "Look at you," he murmured, watching him. "think you can take me now?"

Louis nods in response, eagerly rocking back on the other's fingers. "Yeah, yeah,  _please_ ," he answers with a little groan.

Zayn slid out his fingers, shushing Louis when he whines from the loss. He slips his pants off and slipped on a condom with jittery hands. He slicks himself up a little more with the extra lube on his hand before he raised Louis' knees and pressed them to his chest. "Hold them there." he instructs.

Louis does as he's told and Zayn spreads his cheeks with one hand, guiding the head of his prick in the other. Pressing his tip against the puckered rim, he's able to press inside him. The larger intrusion causes a gasp to escape Louis' pink lips, his body seizing up to somehow stop it. However, Zayn makes sure to keep his attention off of the uncomfortable part. He praised the male, telling him how good he was doing, how beautiful he was. His hand that spreads Louis' cheeks rub little circles against his skin to soothe him. It helps Louis to relax enough to allow an easier slide. It continued until the man was buried until the hilt. Louis wraps his arms around the man's neck to hold him closer.

Zayn leaned down to press a kiss to Louis' furrowed brows, then the tip of his nose, and finally on his lips. "Ready?" He gets gets a nod so he begins by bottoming out. It causes a bodily shudder to run through Louis and his hands move up his torso.

Louis preened from the touches that comfort him from the new feeling. It felt different to have another person inside of him. Each thrust of Zayn's hips give him pleasure that courses through his body. It leaves him buzzing and eager for more, moaning out his positive response.

"Mm, Zayn, faster."

Zayn obliges to the demand and he quickens his pace. "Feel how hard I am for you, baby?" He groans and grips his hips tighter, probably leaving bruises there in the process. The faster he goes the louder Louis gets. When he's hit a certain spot it makes Louis cry out.

"You alright?" Zayn pants, showing concern.

Louis leans his head back, groaning. "I-- oh my, fuck-- right there. Zayn, right there."

Zayn experiments with a rock of his hips and it makes the male beneath him whimper. He loves the sound of it so he does it again and it causes Louis to cling to him as his hips rock. He's moaning and whimpering beneath him with little chants of ' _yes_ ' and ' _oh god_ '.

He doesn't stop. Zayn moves his hand away from his hips to be able to pry Louis' hands from him. He clasps the both of their hands together, efficiently pinning them on the mattress as he kept up his rhythm. It was amazing to see Louis fall apart beneath him with just the rock of his hips. He was tight around Zayn's own length, and his lips press against his neck that was damp with sweat.

"Z, fuck.. I'm so close." Louis whispered, cheeks flush from the admission.

"Mmm.. so am I, baby," Zayn nosed against the curve of his neck. "I need you to come for me. Can you do that, babe?"

Louis nodded and bit over his lip for what seemed like the hundredth time. He squeezes Zayn's hands and his back is arching when Zayn thrusts into him, determined to make him reach his peak. " _Ahh, Zayn!_ "

The dark haired man groaned into his neck, feeling Louis' leaking length rubbing against his lower stomach. It doesn't take long to feel the male unravel, feeling warmth spread between their bodies and he knows his lover has finished. Zayn pulls out of him, despite the small whimper that leaves Louis' lips from the loss, and pulls off the condom so he can get a hand on himself.

However, Louis stops him and he looks to him with a confused look. "Let me help.." The smaller male says, and he just lets him. He was already between his legs so he just has to sit up so he can stroke the man's cock. Zayn moans from the touch and his length sort of twitches at the new touch. Louis leaned forward and lapped at the pre-come slipping out of his slit. The tip of his tongue teases it and Zayn has to use self-control to not thrust forward. To not make him take his cock down his throat immediately.

"Louis.." He groaned, reminding him of his impending orgasm.

Louis gives him a coy smile in apology, kissing the tip gently then taking him down in his mouth. He doesn't take him that far, lips surrounding only the girth and he sucked. His head moved in bobbing motions and Zayn can't help his noises of pleasure from tumbling out of his mouth.

It's been too long since they've started, and maybe realistically it's only been a good ten minutes but ten minutes is long enough. Louis continued his motions and Zayn eventually finds himself cradling the back of Louis' head, gripping his hair harshly in his hands as he reaches his orgasm. He stills in the other male's mouth as he comes, pulling out when he's finished.

Louis swallowed the come in his mouth, and Zayn's jaw went slack a little because he didn't have to do  **that**. "Fuck.." he breathed, leaning down to kiss him gently yet passionate. It had Louis melting all over again. "That was so hot.

Louis giggled breathlessly against his lips, wrapping his arms around his neck again.  "I love you." he murmured, feeling them move to lay on their sides on the bed. The blue eyed boy unwrapped his arms so he could turn around let the man spoon him from behind.

Zayn kissed his shoulder, "And I, you."


End file.
